


Orange Juice

by orphan_account



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link Larkin is far too bold for his own good, but Tracy is going to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaniCardaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaniCardaria/gifts).



> Softest, Learning, and Beautiful go with this.

Tracy was curled up on the couch, attempting to read her Art History homework. She was trying, but failing miserably simply because her mind kept straying to the fact that Link was currently showering… in  _ her _ shower.

She and Penny had moved into the tiny house less than three weeks ago, and she was a little ashamed to admit that she and Link had been taking full advantage of the added privacy it afforded.

This week, Penny was out of town; and they had really been taking advantage of said privacy… which was why she was so behind on her homework… and why she was out here now reading – trying to read – instead of heading off to take a peek in the shower.

She sighed, shifted her position and tried once more to focus on the words decorating the page in front of her. There was the click of a door opening from across the room, and her eyes instinctively flitted upwards to investigate; and that was when she froze.

Link,  _ her _ Link, was walking across the kitchen; bold as you please and completely naked. His hair was damp and towel tousled, sticking out every which way, and his bare feet padded on the linoleum. It was a second before she could even blink, and then she quickly looked around to make sure all the curtains were closed and he wasn't giving the neighbors the show of their lives. She couldn't believe his audacity!

Naked!

In the Kitchen!

 

It was absolutely too much to take! She smiled wickedly as her eyes freely roamed from the top of his dark head to the tips of his long toes. He reached the refrigerator and pulled open the door, an action that caused the muscles in his arm to flex, putting them on an enticing display.

Tracy stealthily climbed off the sofa and started to move towards him. He didn't look her way even once, his blue eyes instead scanning the stingy contents of the refrigerator. Her eyes followed his hand as it negligently scratched low on his belly.Drawing her eyes to that impressive area of his body. She felt the pulse of anticipation as her body responded to the thoughts she was entertaining.

"Trace, is there any orange juice?" he asked, finally looking up. His eyes widened slightly to find her standing right there next to him, looking at him hungrily. Immediately, his gaze responded to the intent evident in her dark eyes, as did the rest of him; a fact that Tracy took happy notice of.

She didn't say word but instead grabbed him by the waist and pressed against him, sliding her hands up his back, her fingers slipping on the wetness that hid in the contour of his spine. She pressed against his shoulders which brought him down to her level, and kissed him hard on the mouth, biting gently on his lower lip in a way that made him groan.

His arms wound around her without hesitation, pulling her closer as he kissed her back. His tongue slipped into the depth of her mouth and she could feel him hard against the soft curve of her stomach.

Tracy sighed and broke away from his sweet lips. She kissed her way across his jaw and down his neck, her tongue first sucking gently on the pulse point at his throat, then slowly licking the dip of his collar bone.

"Trace," he whispered hoarsely, trying to maneuver her away from the open fridge she had pressed him into. He could feel the cold shelving pressed against his rear-end and it was giving him a chill.

"You know Link," she said while kissing his chest, her hands smoothing down his torso to his hips and thighs and back again, "right now you look just good enough to eat." She licked his nipple, grazing it gently with her teeth; and he forgot all about being cold and thought only of her sweet, lush mouth working its way steadily down his stomach.

He huffed out a short breath as her small hands slid over his lower abs, toying in the crisp, dark hair sprinkled across his skin there. They smoothed into the hollow of his hip, moving achingly close to the one place he so desperately wanted her to touch. He was gripping the refrigerator door, wedged between it and the main body of the stout cooler; but he couldn't even feel the cold creeping up his back anymore with all the heat she was generating in front of him.

She teased him leisurely, toying with him and taking great pleasure in it, and in denying herself. She ran the pad of her finger over the silky tip of his arousal, and exhaled slowly, letting her hot breath play across the sensitive skin, she grinned as she heard his head slam back against the fridge.

"Sweet-," he breathed, his exaltation cut off by the guttural moan of pleasure that escaped his throat as she finally claimed her prize, taking him into the heat of her mouth. His response shot through her with a sharp pang of pleasure, and she moaned around him; which in turn caused his knees to quake as he fought to stay standing. " _ Oh God, oh God, oh God, _ " he gasped above her, and she increased in speed and pressure, bringing her free hand up to squeeze his behind.

She listened to his moans and rapid breathing, taking such intense pleasure in the bliss she was creating that it made her tremble. She whimpered softly, low in her throat; and Link jerked, his hand squeezing the shelf in the fridge door he'd been clinging to, breaking it in half. He lost his balance and they both fell to the floor in a tangle.

Tracy looked up, surprised and a bit amused by the occurrence, but Link looked back at her with want so intense that her stomach clenched with an echoing need. He leapt toward her, grabbing the front of her shirt and ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. She gasped, surprised and provoked by his haste; and then swiftly shrugged the garment off her shoulders and tossed it away as he dove for her breasts, licking into the cleavage presented to him by her low cut bra. She twisted loose the fasteners of said article as he leaned her back onto the floor, kicking the fridge closed with his foot. She tossed the bra aside with her blouse and Link slid his hands up her skirt and tugged down her panties, throwing them away where they landed in the sink, tinkling the silverware that was waiting there to be washed.

His large hands slid up her thighs, shoving her skirt up and out of the way as he positioned himself between her legs. Tracy watched him from beneath her lashes, her entire body coiled with heated anticipation, waiting for that moment when it could shatter into pieces.

He leaned over her and kissed her breasts, taking one rosy nipple into his mouth and then the other, sucking gently and making her whimper and fuss beneath him. One hand slipped between her thighs to seek out her heat, toying with her as she had him.

"Link," she whined, "please..." and he slipped one long finger inside of her, suckling her nipple harder as he did so. His tongue caressed the hardened bud and Tracy arched up off the floor, her nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out. She was panting desperately as his mouth moved on from her chest and took her lips instead, his tongue mimicking the actions of his finger as it moved inside her.

"Please, Link," she whispered against his lips between kisses soft and kisses deep. He nibbled her lower lip as he withdrew his hand.

"What do you want Tracy Turnblad?" he asked in return, his lips brushing hers as he spoke the words. One hand squeezed her hip as the other continued to caress her breast.

"Oh God, make love to me," she demanded, pulling on him, trying to arch her hips closer to his.

"Right here on the kitchen floor?" he asked, his voice coarse and dark with desire; hair falling carelessly over his forehead.

"Yes, yes, right here on the damn kitchen floor. Please, Link, please." Her eyes pleaded with him, lips grazing his chin and the tip of his nose as she whispered her supplication. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, squeezing him and he couldn't have resisted her for one more second even if he had wanted to.

Using his hand on her hip to steady her, he entered her swiftly, burying himself all the way inside her tight heat, moaning her name as he reached his goal. Tracy cried out joyously in response, rising to meet his thrusts.

 

It was no gentle, slow love making; it was hard and fast. Link pounded his hips into hers, each thrust moving her a little across the smooth floor. He lifted her leg to wrap around his waist leaving her at his mercy and she clung to him for dear life.

 

“ Trace,” he breathed above her. “God girl, you make me crazy…”

 

It didn't last long either, with his hands on her breasts and his mouth making love to hers in time with his thrusts. She broke on a scream and he swallowed it whole, his mouth closing over hers as she trembled beneath him. He continued to thrust deep inside her, pushing against the tight grip of her inner muscles, reaching new depths and causing new sensations within her as they both rode the waves of her pleasure.

She studied him above her, focused and intent, his half closed eyes watching her breasts as they bounced from the force of his thrusts. “Yes  _ mmm _ ,” she murmured breathlessly, urging him on, calling to him and begging him to follow her. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, and she could tell by his breathing and the flush of his skin that he was close. She ran her hands over his body, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath her palms. “Let go, baby. Come with me.”

He came on a growl, shuddering above her, swearing into her neck before kissing it softly.

"Oh wow," she sighed, obviously pleased, and he chuckled against her throat. When he could move, he pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes roaming her face lovingly. He gave her a slow, gentle kiss and then made a pained face as he moved to stand up.

"That is hell on the knees," he said, reaching out a hand to help her. Her own knees were still a bit wobbly with the after effects of her climax, and she clung to him in order to remain standing.

"Hmm, it wasn't very nice to my rear-end either," she said reaching behind her to rub her aggrieved cheeks. He reached back and rubbed them for her, pulling her more tightly against him before giving her rear a firm squeeze. She laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled down at her wickedly and she blushed a bit under his assessing gaze.

"You are so bad," he said knowingly and Tracy punched him in the ribs. He grunted obligingly, pretending to be injured; and together they moved, naked, across the small space to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

~

Penny lugged in two grocery bags, brimming full with food and supplies. Maybelle had sent them, of course, always worrying about whether or not they were eating properly. She didn't want them wasting away so far from home.

Penny tried to remind the woman that they'd been managing quite well for over a year now, and that it wasn’t really that far from home, but she didn't seem to care; so the girl set the bags on the counter and opened the refrigerator. She frowned, looking at the broken door shelf. How on earth had that happened? This was supposed to be a fairly new fridge.

She was still standing there, looking confused with a carton clutched in her hand when Link appeared beside her, looking dapper as always in a dark polo and black slacks; his hair perfectly formed and his curl perfectly placed.

She frowned at him.

"Yes!" he declared victoriously, ignoring her frown and grabbing the carton from her hand. He carried it to the counter and pulled out an empty glass.

"I see you found that orange juice you were looking for last night," Tracy said coming up behind them, and Penny watched in confusion as the two shared a very intense look. Link smirked puckishly at her best friend who grinned back for a long moment before coming over to help unload the bags. Penny looked from one to the other, and then back to the fridge.

"How the heck did the refrigerator get broken?"

  
  



End file.
